


Hard Lines

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season 3): His job is to act, not to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For LiveJournal's supernatural100, this is "Monsters."

How the path winds around doesn't matter—it always gets there. Gordon doesn't care about details, he doesn't second-guess. Prophecies hold.

His world runs more black and white than most. He deals in vampires, where reversals don't exist: once turned, always evil—damn any conflicting evidence, he doesn't buy it. Vampires took everything he ever loved.

Sam Winchester seems like a good person, even downright kind. How a boy like that becomes the Antichrist, Gordon can't imagine.

Doesn't matter. His job is to act, not understand. Sam's a monster, or he will be.

Gordon has to make sure he's stopped.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
